Naruto Anthologies
by DalkonCledwin
Summary: This will be where I store my Naruto Stories which do not exceed four written chapters, or which I have not decided to focus on. From now on if I am not planning on focusing on a story, then it will be posted in one of my various Anthologies, or my One Shot Catalog.
1. Hanyou Naruto P1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, and I make no profit from this or any of my other fanfiction stories.

 **Author's Note:** This story is based on "Challenge 1: Hanyou Naruto and his Vixens" by Crossoverpairinglover.

Familiar scenes in this chapter are rough translations of scenes taken from Chapters 6, 15, 16, and 23 of the Manga.

 **xXx Flashback xXx**

" _AH!" Exclaimed Naruto as he noticed Kakashi-sensei approaching the position where he was hung upside-down by a rope attached to his legs._

" _Think before using a jutsu, or it could be used against you." Stated Kakashi-sensei as he bent over and picked up the bell he had used as bait for the trap that Naruto now found himself hanging in, "And also… don't fall for such obvious traps, baka!"_

 _At this statement Naruto got rather aggravated and exclaimed "DAMNIT!"_

 _However Kakashi-sensei apparently wasn't finished with his lecture, "A Shinobi must be able to see what's underneath the under-"_

 _Naruto growled and exclaimed "I know that!"_

 _Kakashi-sensei seemed unimpressed and said "Uhm… I'm telling you this because you don't know…"_

 **xXx End Flashback xXx**

Naruto hated to admit this, but at the time, Kakashi-sensei was absolutely correct, Naruto had no idea what Kakashi was talking about; but now? Now Naruto was beginning what it meant to 'see underneath the underneath.'

" _ **Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique)**_ " _exclaimed Kakashi-sensei while holding his hands in the final bird seal for the technique._

" _What!? Impossible!" exclaimed Momochi Zabuza, the man who Naruto and his team had been fighting._

 _Almost instantaneously a large swirl of water originating from Kakashi-sensei erupted and slammed into Zabuza sending him crashing through several trees._

Almost as soon as Zabuza landed, Kakashi began performing hand signs again, this time Monkey - Dragon - Rat - Bird - Ox - Snake - Dog - Tiger - Monkey. When he finished forming the hand signs he declared " **CHIDORI (One Thousand Birds)**!" which created a large burst of electricity that appeared in the palm of his hand, and he began running at the now crippled Zabuza.

This did not sit well with Naruto. Despite the fact that Momochi Zabuza had been trying to kill them mere moments ago, Naruto couldn't help but feel that Zabuza was one of the good guys. Thus he couldn't help but feel that killing him like this was completely uncalled for.

As such Naruto called out " **Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique)**!"

Suddenly the battlefield was filled with over one thousand copies of Naruto, each one of them just as physically real as the original, and each and every one of them having halved the chakra reserves of the others upon appearing. Not that Naruto or any of his clones really noticed a difference in their Chakra levels as Naruto had an absolutely Superhuman, almost Godlike Chakra Reserve thanks to being the container of the Nine-Tailed Bijū.

In a matter of seconds over twenty clones had placed themselves in-between Kakashi-sensei and Zabuza, while another forty Clones dogpiled Kakashi-sensei. The vast majority of the remainder drew all manner of Shurikens, Kunai and assorted other weapons and targeted on Kakashi-sensei preparing to use Naruto's newly developed attack ' **Shihōhappō Shuriken (All Direction Shuriken)** ' should Kakashi-sensei give him no other choice.

Naruto's efforts payed off, Kakashi-sensei's attack wasted itself on three of his clones and was dispelled, and then the remainder of his clones were able to drag Kakashi-sensei to the ground.

"Ugh… Naruto-baka, what are you doing?" Kakashi-sensei growled out under the clones.

Naruto was saved the need to answer when two Senbon Needles flew from out of nowhere and impacted Zabuza's neck in a manner that would to all appearances give the impression that it would have killed Zabuza instantly. Naruto however wasn't so sure as there was a distinct lack of blood coming from the wounds.

" _Thank you very much." said a masked Shinobi whose hair was up in a bun and was wearing clothes that did a very good job of disguising his or her gender, "I have been searching for the opportunity to kill Zabuza for a long time."_

Kakashi granted from underneath the clones of Naruto, looked at the mysterious Shinobi and said " _That mask… you're a Kirigakure Hunter-nin…"_

" _...Impressive… you are correct." the mysterious Shinobi stated._

 _Naruto was confused and said as such, "Hunter-nin!?"_

" _Yes, my duty is to hunt down Nukenin (Missing-nin). I am a member of Kirigakure's Hunter-nin Corps." explained the mysterious Shinobi._

 _The Shinobi disappeared from the tree in a swirl of leaves, only to reappear in front of Zabuza "Your battle is now over… and now I must dispose of this body. Since it seems to be a body with many secrets… farewell…" the Shinobi and Zabuza's corpse, assuming he was really dead, disappeared in a swirl of leaves._

"WHAT THE HELL NARUTO-BAKA!" Kakashi roared as soon as Naruto had released his shadow clones.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"WHY DID YOU STOP ME FROM ENDING ZABUZA?" Kakashi seemed to be really upset for some reason.

"I don't know, it just seemed wrong to kill him like that." Naruto stated while cleaning out one of his ears with his pinky finger.

"BAKA!" exclaimed Sakura-chan, "He was trying to kill us and our client. Killing him first was the right thing to do!"

Naruto looked at Sakura confusedly for a few moments, but then Sasuke decided to chip in with his two-Ryō worth, "Naruto-baka, if you didn't notice, Hunter-nin are supposed to dispose of the corpse at the scene of the kill. Since that did not happen here it is entirely likely that this Hunter-nin is in cahoots with Zabuza, and the man is still alive. This means that he could attack us again. You have endangered the mission. You should return to Leaf as you are of no further use to us on this mission."

"I agree!" stated Sakura.

Kakashi eye-frowned. While he would love for Naruto to return to the Leaf, it would be irresponsible for him to allow a Genin to return to the village without supervision from a Jōnin. Unfortunately it seemed that the decision was going to be taken out of his hands…

"Fine! What do I care, see you all later LOSERS!" stated Naruto as he ran off into the woods in the completely wrong direction.

"Oh great! And it would be problematic to go after him because we still have a mission to complete. Just my luck. Come on, let's get Tazuna to his home. Hopefully Naruto will find us. Thanks alot you two, this Mission just became a whole heck of a lot more difficult." stated Kakashi.

 **xXx Two Hours Later xXx  
** **xXx Deep in the Woods xXx  
** **xXx Land of Waves xXx**

Naruto couldn't really remember how long he had been running, but he suddenly had to come to a complete halt, for in front of him stood a rather large fortified wall, and on the door to the wall was a symbol that Naruto knew rather intimately. The symbol on the door of this structure was that of the Uzumaki Clan.

Walking up to the door Naruto put his hand upon the door. As soon as he did, the large swirly pattern glowed slightly and the door creaked open allowing him entry. Inside he discovered that there were were two buildings.

The first building turned out to be some sort of barracks or something of that nature. The second building however appeared to be a research laboratory complete with a small library of scrolls.

Naruto decided he would go ahead and browse through these scrolls. Over the next several hours Naruto discovered scrolls on a large variety of subjects.

With the aid of the scrolls Naruto was able to learn several new Jutsu including Kongō Fūsa (Adamantine Sealing Chains), Hakke no Fūin Shiki (Eight Trigrams Sealing Style), Shishō Fūin (Four Symbols Seal), Hīringu Hitokuchi (Heal Bite), Uzumaki no Fūinjutsu (Uzumaki Sealing Technique), as well as the theory for Shiki Fūjin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal) and Shiki Fūjin: Kai (Dead Demon Consuming Seal: Release).

He also discovered scrolls detailing a wide variety of experiments that the Uzumaki Clan had been performing, many of these experiments had never really been completed. But one of the experiments looked to be incredibly close to completion.

The experiment was an attempt to absorb the power of a tailed beast into a Jinchuriki. The entire process was detailed. However every time they attempted to perform the Jutsu they came up with, no matter what happened the technique would be rejected for some reason. The theory they came up with is that a single humans body just could not tolerate the entirety of a tailed beast's chakra being unleashed upon their chakra network like that, which is why the technique continued to be a failure.

Naruto smirked. If it was simply a matter of spreading the Chakra out across multiple bodies, then Naruto could do that.

Standing up and walking outside Naruto exclaimed " **Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" creating his over 1,000 clones. Then he and all his clones went through the experiment's necessary hand signs and exclaimed " **NINGEN NO CHAKURA NO HENKAN-TEN NI BIJŪ CHAKURA**!" (A/N: Not sure of exact wording, but intended translation is 'Tailed-Beast Chakra to Human Chakra Conversion Point')

Almost as soon as he and his clones had made the exclamation, they all fell unconscious.

 **xXx Tazuna's House xXx  
** **xXx After the Sun had Set xXx**

Kakashi had been sitting on the patio wondering where his wayward student had gotten to when he noticed a bright flare of red chakra off in the distance. "For a flare of that size and color to occur… oh my... "

 **xXx The Cage of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox xXx**

"WHAT!? What is this? What is happening?" Shrieked Kurama.

He could feel his Chakra being stolen from him. And not just the small amount that the blond brat usually filched when performing his paltry Jutsus. No, in this case ALL of his Chakra was being stolen from him. Unfortunately because of that damned seal he couldn't do anything about it.

Oh and it got worse, it wasn't just his Chakra that was leaving him, but his ability to master Jutsu was apparently leaving him as well. In fact now that he really concentrated on the situation, he could tell that virtually everything that made him the feared Nine-tailed Demon Fox was being siphoned off somewhere, but damned if he knew where it was going. It had to have been something that punk kid had done, but what could it have been?

Fortunately it seemed he was being allowed to retain his sense of self, at least for now.

 **xXx Twenty Four Hours Later xXx  
** **xXx Uzumaki Compound xXx**

Slowly but surely Naruto and all of his over a thousand clones began waking up. Standing up Naruto stated "Kai! (Release)" and in a massive puff of smoke all his Shadow Clones vanished. As soon as they were gone Naruto noticed an absolutely MASSIVE surge in the amount of Chakra he had at his disposal.

It was incredible. It felt like he had an unlimited supply of the stuff. This was unbelievable. Naruto began to jump up and down in excitement, however that very first jump startled him, instead of jumping only a foot or two off the ground he jumped over twenty feet straight into the air and without a running start at that!

"What the hell?" Naruto asked when he had landed again.

Confused and wanting to test to see if he had any other new physical abilities Naruto walked over to a large rock, pulled back his fist and thrust it forward into the rock.

To Naruto's surprise it wasn't his fist which ended up damaged… rather the rock, which would be better termed a small boulder, ended up having a small impact crater in its side about 10 inches in diameter and a foot deep.

Naruto had to hold back a grin, all he could think is that his always substandard Taijutsu had just gotten turbo-boosted and he didn't even have to put any work into it!

Deciding to spend a bit of time perfecting his use of the Adamantine Chains, and perfecting his own Taijutsu style, Naruto summoned Several Clones and got to work practicing.

 **xXx Six Days Later xXx**

Naruto had discovered over the course of his time practicing that a great many things were now clearer to him. For example, he could now perform the basic Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Technique) to go right alongside of the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique). Additionally he had figured out a method by which to make the chakra in his Shadow Clones unstable so that they would explode violently when popped instead of dissipating in a puff of smoke.

He had also perfected the Oiroke Gyaku Harem no Jutsu (Sexy Reverse Harem Technique), the Oiroke: Otokonoko Dōshi no Jutsu (Sexy: Boy on Boy Technique) for which he was currently using Sasuke and Shikamaru as models as they were widely considered the two most attractive guys in the academy by the fangirls, as well as Oiroke: Onnanoko Dōshi no Jutsu (Sexy: Girl on Girl Technique).

Interestingly, he had also seemingly at some point developed the ability to sense the emotions of his Shadow Clones, or at least the negative emotions at any rate.

Having mastered all these abilities, and having finally calmed down from his argument with his team, Naruto decided to go back to them. He had already discovered the fact that whatever his Shadow Clones experience, he manages to retain the memories of once the Shadow Clone is popped. In fact he learned that the first day after waking up from the experiment.

So having learned that he had sent about a dozen Shadow Clones out on reconnaissance of the surrounding area. What he had discovered was that Momochi Zabuza was indeed still alive, that the Hunter-nin was also indeed on Zabuza's side, and that the Hunter-nin was actually a rather hot chick (yes, he spied on her while she was taking a shower, no, he isn't ashamed of it).

He also had a clone find the way back to his teammates but avoided alerting them to his Clones presence. In doing so he was able to learn several interesting things.

Firstly is that neither Sakura or Sasuke were particularly apologetic for the falling out between the three of them. Kakashi, while still mad about not having been able to finish Zabuza off was also rather worried about the safety of Naruto, which surprised Naruto considerably. Tazuna was also worried about the safety of Naruto, as was his daughter Tsunami, meanwhile the punk kid of a son of hers just rubbed Naruto the wrong way.

Having just finished his training, or at least as much of it as was humanly possible given what the scrolls contained… no way he was practicing either variant of Shiki Fūjin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal) considering that it involved summoning the freaking Kami of Death and one of the two was classified as a Suicide Technique which of course marked both of them as Kinjutsu (Forbidden Techniques)... Naruto decided it was time to return to civilization. So packing the scrolls up in his backpack, as they all technically belonged to him as the Heir to the Uzumaki Clan, Naruto began the long trek back.

 **xXx Three Hours Later xXx  
** **xXx Tazuna's House xXx**

Naruto had just arrived at Tazuna's house to discover that the front door of the house had been cut to ribbons and that two men, who had seemingly failed to notice him were standing in the doorway.

" _Are you Tazuna's daughter? Sorry, but you're coming with us." stated the shorter of the two men._

That was all Naruto needed to hear for him to take action. Out of his chest twenty chains erupted and slammed into the ground. Those chains sprouted upwards again from the ground directly in front of the goons separating them from Tsunami before slamming into the ceiling and disappearing into it. The then reappeared from the ground directly behind the two goons and shot straight at the flat-footed thugs impaling them in a most magnificent manner before dragging them out of the house and hanging them up on a nearby tree. Once that was done the chains all disappeared.

Naruto entered the house and said "Sorry about the mess. I will be putting up a barrier to keep you safe. I assume by the fact that they didn't come rushing to your defense that the entirety of the rest of my team is currently at the Bridge?"

Tsunami looked gobsmacked as she looked at the young man, her emotions whirling around inside of her head and confusing her immensely. She is a twenty-nine year old young lady, this young man can't be more than thirteen years old, yet for some reason she couldn't seem to help herself from thinking that she had never seen someone who was more sexy than this young man in her life.

"Er… um… yes… of course… they went to the bridge." Tsunami stated with a vague glassy look in her eyes.

"Thank you Miss, you have been most helpful." Naruto stated with a bow. He stepped outside the house again walked a few feet away and slammed his hands into the ground.

This resulted in hundreds of gold colored chains erupting from the ground and becoming a network of crisscrossing chain links that formed a hemispherical dome surrounding the house. Once the chains were in place, a soft blue glow came into existence sealing the interior of the dome off from the exterior world until such time as Naruto came around to remove the seal.

Naruto then swiftly departed the area heading for the bridge, leaving behind a horribly confused Tsunami.

 **xXx A Short While Later xXx  
** **xXx Tazuna's Bridge xXx**

As Naruto arrived at the Bridge, he had to stop to appraise the situation for a moment. The first thing he noticed was that he could see perfectly clearly despite the fact that there was mist covering the entire battlefield that SHOULD be obscuring his vision.

The second thing he noticed was that Sakura had for some reason left Tazuna undefended despite the fact that Zabuza was standing less than twenty feet from the man. Deciding that Tazuna took priority over anything else on the field Naruto slammed his hands to the ground causing golden chains to erupt from the ground surrounding Tazuna and form a much smaller and more compact dome around the man complete with the soft blue glow signifying that the man was now completely cut off from the outside world until Naruto removed the barrier.

Naruto then decided to continue his assessment of the battlefield and quickly discovered Kakashi was in a standoff with Zabuza. Naruto decided that he would let Kakashi vent his frustration regarding their previous encounter without Naruto's interference this time.

That led him to the last section of the battlefield where he discovered that Haku-chan had erected a dome of segmented ice with just enough room in between the segments for Naruto to sneak inside of them. That was what led Naruto to the discovery that Sasuke was inside of the dome, and from what he could tell from here, Sasuke didn't appear to be faring too well.

Making up his mind in a split second Naruto rapidly traversed the distance between himself and the mirrors and stepped inside. All without actually announcing his presence to Sakura and Kakashi. It was only upon hearing Sakura's voice screaming "WHAT THE HELL" that he realized his chain barrier had been discovered.

Once inside the Ice based Fun House as it appeared to be, Naruto looked up at the mirrors and cheekily stated "Hello Haku-chan!"

The figure in the various mirrors cocked her head to the side in mild confusion.

Sasuke who was on the ground in pain glared at Naruto and said "chan?"

"Oh yes, Haku over there is a stunningly beautiful girl if what I saw of her in her showers was anything to go by."

The figure in the mirrors actually fell to her knees and said "showers?" as several of the mirrors developed cracks due to a considerable loss of focus on Haku's part.

"Ah, yes, but perhaps before we continue this, I should ensure that we remain uninterrupted. It would be such a pity if Zabuza had to come and rescue you… or you decided to flee this contest for any reason, now wouldn't it?" Naruto stated as he slammed his hands into the ground and chains erupted from the ground on the exterior of the dome of ice mirrors and proceeded to surround it in a dome of chains and create a barrier that sealed the combatants inside both domes.

Haku who had been watching the chain's progress looked back at Naruto and asked "What did you just do?"

"That was one of my Clan's Hiden Techniques. This particular technique has several applications, offensive, defensive, and supplementary. The particular application I just used enables me to erect a barrier that is one hundred percent impenetrable by any force known to the Kami's. The only way's to breach it is either by killing me, or if I purposefully dismantle it." Naruto stated. He paused momentarily and chuckled to himself, "These chains are sufficiently powerful that they can fully restrain forces as strong as the Bijū for extended periods of time, just to put this into perspective for you."

"So my only option here is to kill you?" Haku asked.

"Oh, I am hardly going to make it that easy for you." Naruto stated as he casually walked up to one of the uncracked mirrors, drew back a fist and slammed it forward into the surface of the mirror.

From the point of impact thousands and then millions of tiny microfractures spread out across the surface of the mirror and then all at once the mirror shattered into hundreds of millions of shards of ice.

Naruto looked up at one of the various images of Haku and said "How many of these mirrors do you think it will take me punching before I find the one you are currently hiding in?"

Haku visibly gulped in fear. "That… that shouldn't be possible. Those mirrors are virtually unbreakable!"

"Yeah, about that… earlier this week I discovered I have sufficient physical strength to lift a boulder the size of a shed with one hand. So you what was that you were saying about the unbreakability of your mirrors?" Naruto asked.

While all of this was happening Sasuke found he couldn't do anything but gape at the kid who up until last week was considered the Dobe of the Konohagakure Shinobi Academy. What the hell happened in the past week that had changed Naruto sooo much? Sasuke also noticed that Naruto was acting oddly out of character of his usual behavior. There was no boasting, there was no hyperactivity. Rather Naruto was deathly calm, cool, and collected. He appeared to be completely in control of his emotions for a change. And that more than anything was frightening to Sasuke.

However, Sasuke and pretty much everyone else would soon enough discover that Naruto's current behavior could very much be described as being very similar to the calm before a storm. It would only be with the help of certain calming influences that Naruto wouldn't end up going on a mass-murdering rampage the likes of which even Sabaku no Gaara would be capable of paralleling.

"So Haku-chan, how about instead of us slowly trying to kill each other off, during which I assure you, only I would be successful, we instead call a truce, you come out of your mirrors, dispel the mirrors, and I will conjure up some nice comfy lounge furniture from which we can watch the spectacle that will be the fight between your surrogate father figure and our Sensei." Naruto said in a rather peaceable tone of voice.

Though one couldn't tell it because of her mask, Haku visibly frowned at the suggestion. "I take it then that you have no intention whatsoever of interfering in the outcome of that fight?"

"Not on your life." Naruto stated.

"And I take it by the fact that you erected your barrier that you intend to prevent me from participating in the fight as well?" Haku inquired.

"Yep." Naruto stated.

"What is stopping me from simply creating one of my mirrors outside of your barrier and traveling to it via the manipulation of time-space that my Jutsu allows me while inside of the ice." Haku asked.

Naruto smirked, "My clan specializes in Fūinjutsu. These chains are the penultimate example of my clans craft. When erected in a barrier of this sort, they will stop anything inside the barrier from leaving the barrier no matter what the method that was used to attempt to leave the barrier. It is the ultimate Barrier Sealing Jutsu, and one only available to the main branch of my Clan, so the Sharingan cannot copy it."

Sasuke exclaimed "WHAT?"

"You heard me Sasuke. Not like the members of the Uchiha Clan haven't already tried. But it is a Jutsu that is tied to my Clan's Bloodline, although not a Kekkei Genkai the Jutsu itself will not allow itself to be performed properly by anyone who is not a direct blood descendant of the main family. The best that anyone else could hope for is a cheap knock-off imitation." Naruto explained.

"Very well, I accept your terms, just make sure your teammate doesn't try to attack me while we are watching the fight." Haku stated calmly.

Naruto shrugged and said "I would say I was sorry about this Sasuke, but you've kind of been a jerk to me for a long ass time now, so I really can't"

"What?" Sasuke said, but suddenly found himself bound by gold chains and falling to the ground.

"Oh that is harsh, but thank you." Haku said as she stepped out of the mirrors and dismissed them.

Meanwhile Naruto summoned two clones and had them use his Henkō Henge no Jutsu to transform into real physical lounge chairs for Haku and himself.

Haku touched one of the chairs confusedly and said "They really changed? These aren't illusions?"

"Yep, these are real lounge chairs. I kind of discovered that trick when I created my own version of the Henge Jutsu to use as a prank on other guys." Naruto stated.

Haku removed her mask seeing as how Naruto had apparently seen her in far less and asked "Oh? Dare I ask?"

"So long as you promise not to hit me I will tell you…" Naruto began.

Haku raised a single perfectly manicured eyebrow and said "okay…"

"Well I sort of invented a jutsu that physically transforms me into a completely naked sixteen year old female version of myself, complete with working parts as near as I have been able to tell." Naruto stated.

Haku promptly blushed at this explanation but didn't hit him, which just encouraged Naruto "Over the past week I have also managed to develop a version that turns me into a completely naked version of Sasuke over there as well as a kid at our academy by the name of Shikamaru. I developed that one mostly as a form of self-defense against their respective fangirls."

"I see." Haku stated momentarily glancing over at the bound Uchiha grimacing and saying "Does duck-hair over there really have fangirls?"

"Oh yeah, Pinky out there is one of the most vocal of the bunch." Naruto stated.

Just then both Naruto and Haku heard Kakashi's voice exclaim "CHIDORI!"

And just like that the battle of the bridge was seemingly over. Zabuza was dead, Haku of course was devastated, but oddly she found Naruto's presence to be of comfort to her, despite the fact that he forced her to sit back and watch as the most precious person in her life was ripped away from her.

However that was when the smug voice of Gatō made its presence known on the bridge, boasting about how he should have hired better Ninja to deal with the situation.

Standing up from where he was comforting the still crying form of Haku, Naruto walked to the edge of the barrier, he Haku and Sasuke were still in, placed his hand on the Barrier, and formed an aperture in the barrier big enough for him to step through. Once he was through the barrier he promptly closed the barrier again.

Walking up to Gatō and his men Naruto said, "Because of you, Haku-chan just lost the man she considered to be her father figure. Because of you these villagers have lost their prosperity. Because of you Tazuna's daughter was nearly kidnapped and if that had succeeded would very likely have been raped. Well things happening because of you are about to end. You and your men are finished." Naruto stretched his hands forward and declared "Kongō Fūsa!"

From Naruto's outstretched hands, his chest, his legs, and the ground in front of him literally thousands upon thousands of golden chains each tipped in a deadly sharp spike erupted and rocketed towards Gatō and his men at speeds faster than they were able to react to them. Within mere seconds all 500 of the men Gatō had brought with him, as well as Gatō himself had been impaled on the spikes at the ends of the chains. What made things horrifyingly more surreal is that the chains just kept going, only to begin turning back and ricocheting off of each other to impale these men again and again stringing them up in a rather macabre way like something out of a slasher movie.

Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and Tazuna, who had all been watching this play out looked absolutely horrified by this turn of events.

Haku on the other hand felt something shift within her heart. Zabuza was no longer her most precious person. That place of honor now squarely belonged to Naruto-sama. She just knew that no matter what happened, she would follow Naruto-sama to the ends of the earth and back.

 **xXxXxXx**

 **Author's Note:** So there you have it. My take on the first chapter of this challenge. Before we go any further… yes, Tsunami was affected by Naruto's supercharged Pheromones… However NO, she will NOT be a permanent member of the Harem. The reason for this is because the Challenge specifically states that women who are mothers or married cannot be added to the Harem. That said it didn't explicitly state whether or not they could or couldn't be affected by the pheromone. My ruling is that they can in fact be affected by the pheromone, but their loyalty has been decided long before Naruto showed up so there is no chance of them abandoning their family just to elope with him. Sorry but don't expect it to happen.

Although Kurenai is not currently married or a mother as of this point in the story, I have no intentions of adding her to the Harem in this fic as I feel that her and Anko being in the Harem has pretty much been done to DEATH. I will have some cliche members such as Tayuya (I just love her to bits and pieces), but the more overused people probably won't show up (with the exception of Hinata). There were really only three girls that were essentially required for this fic, and those were Hinata, a gender flipped Haku, and one of the two canonical female Jinchuriki, and I know which one of the two I am using.

Sakura unfortunately was banned for this challenge as a pairing with Naruto.

Hope that is enough of a preview of the Haremettes to whet your appetites for the future?


	2. Hanyou Naruto P2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, and I make no profit from this or any of my other fanfiction stories.

 **xXx Tazuna's Bridge xXx  
** **xXx After the Battle xXx**

Kakashi, and Sakura stood on one side of the Bridge.

Naruto, with Haku standing just behind him hoping he protected her, stood glaring at them.

Tazuna was off to the side being helpless.

And Sasuke was still chained up in Naruto's golden colored chains.

"Naruto, she is an enemy Ninja. We cannot simply let her live. You know that." Kakashi stated with a glare at the blond.

"Bullshit. First off, she never attended a Shinobi Academy…" this revelation earned a gasp from Haku who hadn't realized the full depth of Naruto's spying on her, "Second off, she has no training as a Ninja other than what Zabuza offered her. In effect she is nothing more than a particularly well trained Civilian. Are we in the habit of killing Civilians without an Assassination Mission now Sensei?"

Kakashi grunted, Naruto actually had a valid point about the not killing civilians unless they had an Assassination Mission. Which meant that Naruto was in the right for protecting the girl. DAMNIT.

"I see. Then what is it you intend to do with her? I doubt it would be in her best interest to remain in this village?" Kakashi stated.

"No it would not. She will be returning to Konoha with us, where she will be offered asylum and the opportunity to become a Konoha Shinobi if she so desires. Frankly I am getting rather appalled with the conduct of this team and am going to be filing for a re-assignment when we get back to Konoha. It is my hope that Haku-chan will be permitted onto my new team." Naruto stated.

Kakashi groaned at this statement. "Naruto, you can't do that. The Chunin Exams are just around the corner, and if you ditch this team it will mean that Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan will be unable to participate."

"Frankly Sensei, I don't really see the problem with that scenario. Sakura is not even remotely capable of surviving that sort of exam. If she doesn't over stress on the Written Portion, then she would have a 75 percent chance of getting killed in the survival portion of the exam due to severe lack of usable offensive Jutsu. If she somehow survived that, how do you honestly expect her to survive the Battle to Incapacitation or Death of the next phase?" Naruto inquired, and he had only listed the problems in regards to Sakura.

Kakashi had the grace to blanch.

"Oh, I see… this is all about getting your precious 'Sasuke-kun' into the Exams, isn't it?" Naruto asked. Seeing the pseudo-sheepish look at having been found out, Naruto continued on "Well screw that. Sasuke is an arrogant, self-absorbed, egotistical bastard who in all likelihood is going to end up getting hit on by same ancient gay pedophile at some point, and I will not be helping to enable that." Naruto summarized.

Sakura looked confused, "What do you mean Naruto?"

"Oh its quite simple. Sasuke is the last member of the Uchiha Clan that is still loyal to Konoha. That means that aside from our esteemed Sensei here, Sasuke is the only other person in Konoha who has the ability to obtain the infamous Sharingan Dōjutsu. Which of course means that he is going to attract Nukenin like a Moth to a Flame, to say nothing about what the other Nations would do to get their hands on him." Naruto explained before shrugging, "Sometimes I am glad I was born without a Kekkei Genkai of that nature. At least Haku-chan's Kekkei Genkai isn't able to be surgically removed from her body the way that an eye can be."

This caused even the prone and tied up Sasuke to develop a shiver of dread before Naruto continued, "It's really actually a good thing that I didn't let the fight between Sasuke and Haku-chan continue the way it had been. If I had Sasuke would have awakened his Sharingan, which would have drawn all the predators out of hiding. As it stands now, Sasuke still has the chance of living through a few more missions before that happens. I am kind of hoping he doesn't end up in this Chunin Exam actually…"

"Oh and why is that Dobe?" Sasuke asked snidely.

"Oh pu-lease. You just witnessed absolute PROOF that I am anything but a Dobe. So you might as well think of some new insult to call me as that no longer fits. In fact I would wager I currently know more actual Jutsu combined with the theory for two additional Jutsu than your entire clan put together when it comes to Jutsu that weren't actually stolen with those special eyes of theirs." Naruto stated before turning to Kakashi, "Sensei, how many Jutsu did you learn through your own hard work and determination, or before you got that transplanted eye of yours?"

Kakashi groaned "The two unique techniques I invented myself, Henge, Bunshin, and Kawarimi."

"And how many has the eye taught you?" Naruto asked.

"To be perfectly honest I lost count after the first two hundred." Kakashi stated, "I probably know every non-Kekkei Genkai related Jutsu that can be found in Konohagakure, and that is a rather significant number of Jutsu at the very least. That is actually why I wear the headband over the eye, so I don't continue to lift Jutsu needlessly. Unfortunately surgically implanted Dōjutsu are ALWAYS active. However they aren't physically stressful on the body unless they are actively doing something such as copying a Jutsu."

"And yeah, that is the other reason not to gain a Dōjutsu through surgical means. Why people are so stupid as to want such a severe and obvious handicap as that I haven't got a clue…" Naruto shrugged as he and Haku began the walk back to Tazuna's house, not really caring if the others followed them.

 **xXx A Good Distance Away from the Bridge and Others xXx**

Naruto was getting concerned at how quiet Haku was being, so he looked over at the girl and asked "You okay Haku-chan?"

Haku blushed and looked away from Naruto, not entirely sure how to explain what she was feeling all of a sudden. "It's just… um… how do I explain this…"

Naruto had a patient look on his face and said, "Take however much time that you feel you need."

"Naruto-sama…" Haku began, however she found herself swiftly interrupted by Naruto holding up a hand.

"Now hold up. What's with this 'Naruto-sama' business? Do I look like a member of the Fire Daimyo's court?" Naruto inquired.

Haku blushed again at needing to be corrected on such a simple issue, "No, I suppose not."

"Right then, then you can call me either Naruto, or Naruto-kun, or some variation of one of those." Naruto responded.

"Okay Naru-kun." Haku responded with a smile.

"That's better; now you were saying?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, well up until his death, Zabuza-sama was the most precious person in my life. A man whom I would willingly sacrifice everything for in order to ensure his continued survival. However, you changed that." Haku explained.

"And I would do it again. He only saw you as a tool, not an actual person Haku. You need to be shown that your own life is worth living, not just the life of the person most precious to you." Naruto explained.

"And there we may have a difference of opinion, as by your actions, I now have a new most precious person." Haku stated.

"Oh, and who might this be? Please tell me it isn't Sasuke." Naruto griped.

Haku giggled and said, "No silly, it's you."

Naruto cocked his head to the side and said "Me? Really?"

"Yes Naru-kun, it's you." Haku smiled.

"Well then, we need to come to an agreement. I will not have you sacrificing everything for my sake. Instead I want us both to do everything in our power to make sure we both always survive no matter what the situation, can you do that for me?" Naruto asked.

Haku nodded and said "Of course Naru-kun."

By this point they had finally arrived at the barrier guarding Tazuna's house. Haku looked mildly confused for a moment… that is until she noticed the two corpses hung up in the tree. "Oh good lord, he didn't?"

"Hrm…?" Naruto asked.

"Gatō sent his thugs here, didn't he?" Haku asked.

"I thought I mentioned that when I confronted the man?" Naruto asked.

"You might have, I wasn't really paying attention to the words that were being said as I had other things on my mind at that point in time." Haku explained while blushing at the reminder that she had been at that moment re-evaluating who the most important person in her life was to her.

"Right, well I have to admit, leaving corpses up in Tazuna's tree seems a might bit unfriendly. What say we drag them down and bury them in an unmarked grave before opening the seal?" Naruto inquired.

"I think that might be the best course of action." Haku stated.

 **xXx Two Hours of Work Later xXx**

"What the hell happened to my House?" Tazuna exclaimed as the he and the rest of Naruto's estranged team arrived.

Naruto and Haku stood up from where they had just finished putting the final touches on the grave and walked over. Naruto shrugged and said "Nothing much, doors been busted up a bit, and the furniture might be displaced, or at least it was at my last check… but overall your FAMILY is fine. And that is the important thing isn't it?"

"Then what is with the glowing cage?" Tazuna screeched.

"That is a barrier that I put in place because I noticed that my team neglected to assign them a guard in case they were attacked while you were out working on the bridge." Naruto stated heatedly while turning to his teammates and continuing "And this is exactly the sort of thing I called appalling conduct before. Did it not occur to any of you that Zabuza's boss might come here looking for hostages to use against Tazuna to get him to stop building the Bridge?"

The entirety of the rest of the team blanched at that revelation but Tazuna stated "He wouldn't…"

"Oh yeah? Well Haku-chan and I just finished burying the corpses of the two thugs he sent to kidnap and likely rape your daughter." Naruto stated blandly while turning to the wall of chains and slamming his hands into the ground causing the seal to collapse in on itself.

As soon as it was collapsed Naruto and Haku led the procession of people into the house. Almost as soon as the rest of the group entered the house behind Haku and Naruto they all pretty much stopped and had to forcibly pick their jaws up off of the ground because of what they were witnessing…

Tsunami had for some unfathomable reason ambushed Naruto and was smothering him in hugs, kisses, and "Thank you's" much to the growing ire of Haku.

Suddenly, much to everyone's shock and surprise, Haku grabbed Tsunami by the shoulder and ripped her off of Naruto. Haku even appeared to be growling in a rather canine like manner at the older woman. "Back… Off…" Haku stated in a clipped tone of voice.

Tsunami flushed and bowed her head in submission.

Naruto was confused by what was happening, but wasn't going to question it, at least not in present company at any rate. "Right, well Gatō and his men are dealt with. I basically have everything I brought, but I am going to escort Haku-chan back to the compound she shared with Zabuza so she can pack her things. Once we are done, we will meet you at the edge of town and we can be on our way back to Konoha. I don't think you will have any more problems with people trying to take you out Mr. Tazuna."

"Right, well see you kid." Tazuna said as Haku and Naruto left the Tazuna residence.

Once they were a good distance away from the house Naruto turned to Haku and said, "Now not that I am complaining in any way whatsoever for what you did regarding Tsunami back there, I am kind of curious why you did what you did."

Haku frowned in thought for a few minutes before saying "I can't really explain it. It's like I could smell the fact that she has already been… what would the correct word here be? I guess 'mated' and that it resulted in a child. I didn't want her in your life like that. Its really kind of confusing actually."

"Mated? You mean that she has had sex, and that it resulted in a pregnancy? Are you telling me that you got jealous of her and reacted like that because of it?" Naruto asked.

"Kind of, but not entirely. There is something else involved. I can't really express it, but I think I might not have reacted that way if an unattached girl had expressed interest in you, or something like that." Haku said.

"What the…" Naruto asked before saying "So are you telling me you would have no problem with me being involved with multiple girls, so long as those girls only involved themselves with me?"

"...Huh… Yeah, I guess that is what I am saying." Haku stated.

"Well that is all kinds of confusing." Naruto said plainly. He shrugged and said "So what is your opinion of Sakura then?"

"Eww… no…" Haku said while grimacing, "Did you really need to ask?"

"No, I suppose not. Not really. Call it morbid curiosity. For the longest time I had this sort of masochistic crush on her. It only really seemed to go away as I was spying on the village this past week." Naruto stated.

Haku blushed and stated, "Oh yes, you were somehow able to find your way into our compound completely undetected, sneak your way into my personal bed chambers, and then hide yourself in a manner that I wouldn't perceive you whilst I was taking a shower. Pray tell how did you pull this off?"

"Well the sneaking around thing… while I may have flunked most of the graduation exam at the Konoha academy, the one thing I actually excelled at was stealth and reconnaissance. It kind of pays to be good at that when you are the village prankster." Naruto stated.

Haku nodded saying "Yes, I could see how that would help… but how on earth do you manage stealth in that bright orange jumpsuit of yours? Oh and we will be going shopping, you need an entirely new wardrobe."

Naruto had the grace to blush at that statement before saying "I kind of dress like this to give myself a handicap while practicing my stealth. When I am actually being stealthy in an attempt to avoid enemy Ninja I do actually have a standard black Shinobi outfit. Anko-sensei pretty much kidnapped me one day in order to take me shopping for something that she considered appropriate for someone she was dead set on seeing added to her department."

"Anko-sensei?" Haku asked.

"Yeah… she pretty much does the same thing I do in dressing in a manner that gives a handicap. Though in her case the handicap is given to other people rather than herself." Naruto stated with a grin.

"Oh, and why would that be?" Haku asked.

"Her standard duty wear is a fishnet bodysuit with a skirt on top, no undergarments of any sort, topped with a brown trench coat." Naruto said with a grimace.

"I see…" Haku said through pursed lips.

"Don't get me wrong, Anko is a nice lady and all, but I view her as sort of one of my big sisters, along with Ayame-nee-san." Naruto stated, "Though don't tell her I said that or she would make it her life's mission to find a way to humiliate me because of it. Its kind of why I don't refer to her as Anko-nee-san. I would sooner die than face her idea of a prank."

"Oh, well we can't have that; now you have explained how you snuck into our compound, how did you stay hidden in my bathroom which doesn't have very many places to hide by the way, while I took a shower?" Haku asked…

"I well… this is going to sound horrifyingly perverted, and it probably is, but like you said, there weren't many places to hide…"

Haku could already feel a blush beginning to rise on her cheeks at what he had just stated so she urged him on just to get it over with, "Yes?"

"Well I sort of had one of my clones impersonate your bar of soap…" Naruto stated.

Haku's mouth hung wide open in shock at that statement… no wonder he knew which gender she actually was if one of his clones managed to get THAT up close and personal with her body.

"If it had been anyone but you Naru-kun I would have hit them with a million senbon needles by now. As it is I don't think I will be speaking to you for the rest of the trip to Konoha as a punishment." Haku stated emotionlessly.

"Ah Kami-damnit." Naruto griped.

 **xXx Hokage Tower xXx  
** **xXx Three Days Later xXx**

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked at the assembled group with a perplexed glare as Kakashi was giving his report on the conclusion of the mission to the Land of Waves. As he finished however Naruto and the girl wearing the pink sleeveless kimono both gave Kakashi hostile glares.

Sighing Hiruzen said "Alright Naruto-kun, young miss, I take it that the two of you take issue with the content of Kakashi-kun's report?"

"Hell yes we do." Naruto exclaimed. "First off, did you or did you not authorize the use of Assassination Techniques for this mission?"

Hiruzen looked startled by this question, primarily because he was fairly certain that Naruto didn't pay attention enough in the Academy to actually KNOW what an Assassination Technique was to begin with. However since he obviously did know what they were, that begged the question of why he was asking… not liking where this was leading Hiruzen stated "I most certainly did not authorize such techniques."

"Then it might startle you to be made aware of the fact that Kakashi activated such a technique during the course of this mission, not once but twice, and was actually successful in using it to eliminate his target the second time." Naruto inquired.

"If you don't mind my asking Naruto-kun, what stopped him the first time?" Hiruzen inquired.

"A combination of things. First off I kind of dogpiled him with about forty or so Shadow Clones to prevent him reaching the target, and the target apparently had an accomplice in the waiting to extricate him should things get dicey." Naruto explained while subtly glancing at the girl in the pink kimono.

Hiruzen groaned, this was getting complicated. "Okay so what happened exactly?"

"Well, after I stopped Kakashi from killing someone in cold blood who we could have taken prisoner and pumped for information or something, the rest of my team pretty much told me to get lost. I obliged their desires and took a bit of a run in the woods." Naruto explained.

"On your own?" Hiruzen asked.

"Jiji, I frequently go for runs in the woods here in Konoha. None of the animals ever come within a mile of me. I think it has to do with the you-know-what. The only thing I really have ever had to fear has ever been other humans." Naruto stated blandly.

Hiruzen nodded "Yes, I suppose that makes sense."

Haku shot Naruto a meaningful look, and he said, "I'm getting there, hold on."

"Anyways an hour or two into my run I came upon some sort of fortification. You know, I never quite realized the significance of this symbol," Naruto said pulling on his shirt to display the spiral pattern, "Until I found that fortification. The doors were marked with the symbol. I touched the door, and you know what, they unlocked themselves for me. That is when I realized that the symbol is the symbol of my Clan. The Uzumaki."

"BAKA!" Sakura exclaimed "Everyone knows the symbol belongs to Uzushiogakure."

"Coincidentally enough Uzushiogakure was founded by the Uzumaki clan." Hiruzen stated.

Sakura opened her mouth to protest but found that she really had no argument against something that the Third Hokage stated as fact.

"Now, Naruto-kun, what did you find in your Clan Compound?" Hiruzen inquired.

"Various documents explaining clan techniques and research projects. The most interesting of which claimed to be capable of allowing a Jinchuriki to completely absorb the entirety of a Bijū's massive Chakra reserves into their own stores." Naruto stated.

Hiruzen looked surprised by this, Kakashi however stated "There is just no way… that would be impossible!"

"Yet I pulled it off." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Naruto-kun… absorbing a Bijū's chakra… it is bound to have had some unintended side effects…" Hiruzen stated.

"Like super-human strength, highly increased cognitive abilities… wow I don't think I knew that word before I just used it… increased Jutsu acquisition speed… just to name the ones I have actually noticed so far?" Naruto inquired.

"Yes, probably just like those." Hiruzen stated.

Haku coughed lightly and said "You should probably add 'increased attractiveness to members of the opposite sex.' to that list. I noticed on our walk through town that several women were giving Naru-kun googly eyes whether they were conscious of the fact or not."

Sakura looked indignant and stated "WHAT? Naruto-baka isn't even remotely attractive!"

Haku laughed and stated "Obviously some females are immune to this effect for whatever reason. I know for a fact that I have been affected by it, though fortunately I still seem capable of functioning normally despite it."

"Haku-chan, I am counting on you to keep the less useful and desireable members of society off my back." Naruto stated with a shiver at this revelation.

"Of course Naru-kun." Haku said with a smile and a blush.

Hiruzen nodded and said "Very well. Is there anything else I need to know at this time?"

"Yes actually three things. First, Haku-chan here is formally applying for citizenship of the Hidden Leaf. Second, it is my recommendation that Haku be considered a candidate for Leaf Genin. Third, I am formally requesting reassignment. I find the conduct of my teammates during our previous mission absolutely appalling on numerous counts and do not wish to continue to serve on their team. If Haku is approved as a Genin for Leaf, I request that she and I be assigned to the same team. I would also like to request Neko-san as our Team Leader." Naruto stated.

Hiruzen frowned at these statements. "Naruto-kun, aside from Kakashi-san's use of forbidden Jutsu, what else did your team do to earn your ire?"

"Well to start with they continually badmouthed me when they thought I would not overhear what they were saying. Then there is the fact that they left the family of the client unguarded for I don't know how long. I just happened to show up in time to rescue Tsunami, the client's daughter, from being kidnapped and potentially raped. So I think that about covers why I am ticked off at my teammates, you agree?" Naruto asked the Hokage.

Hiruzen sent the evil eye at Kakashi for this oversight on his part. "Kakashi, you are hereby placed on probation. Any further slip ups of this nature and you will be forced into early retirement, do I make myself clear? As such you will be assigned a co-sensei for the remainder of your team. Yamato will be helping you out from now own."

Kakashi actively groaned at the statement that he was getting assigned Yamato as his Probation Officer. Yamato was the one guy who could pretty much use his Jutsu around him with complete impunity due to it being a freaking Kekkei Genkai that specializes in Prison Techniques. This was going to be a complete drag.

"Further, I am approving Naruto's request for transfer…"

"You can't do that Hokage-sama!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Excuse me, am I or am I not the Hokage of this village?" Hiruzen inquired harshly.

Kakashi bowed his head in submission.

"Yes, Kakashi, I realize I will be taking flack from the Civilian and Elder Councils for this. But I patently REFUSE to leave Naruto in an environment where he feels uncomfortable as I would be doing his parents and your own Sensei a disservice by doing so. You are one of the people who knows exactly who Naruto's father is, and yet you would treat him in such a horrendous manner as this, and allow your other students to get away with even worse behavior? I am appalled Kakashi. He would be appalled as well. You are a disgrace to his memory, and to the memory of your teammates with this sort of behavior."

"Yes sir." Kakashi mumbled, fully humiliated by the dressing down.

"Further, I am fast-approving both Haku-chan's request for citizenship and appointment as Genin for the Leaf. I am hereby assigning her to the new Team Neko… that said, since both Team Kakashi, and Team Neko currently have only two genin members, I am afraid I cannot allow either team to participate in the upcoming Chunin Exam a month from now unless you find some way to remedy this situation on your own."

Naruto and Haku both nodded as they had expected as much, and each already had plans they would discuss with Neko herself on just how they would be getting that elusive third member.

"Team Kakashi, you are dismissed, Team Neko, I have a few other issues to discuss with you." Hiruzen declared dismissing the former teammates of Naruto much to their displeasure.

"Ah, now that we have a measure of privacy, why don't you show yourself Yūgao-chan?"

Appearing in a swirl of leaves was an ANBU officer wearing a cat designed mask. "Hokage-sama, I have serious reservations about this appointment…"

"Oh, and those would be?" Hiruzen inquired.

"Well… um… its… um…" the ANBU struggled to explain.

"DAMNIT!" Naruto exclaimed.

"YES!" Haku cheared.

"Excuse me? Did I miss something?" Hiruzen inquired.

"Oh, well we kind of made a bet regarding whether this thing that seems to keep occurring with women around Naruto would actually affect Neko-san. Naruto was confident that it wouldn't because he knew for a fact that she is in a relationship with someone else. I had every confidence that it probably would affect her, despite her relationship status. To which he counter bet me that I would attack her the same way I did Tsunami when she became too affectionate with Naruto. I had to basically bet him that I wouldn't because I doubted that Neko-san had actually been intimate with the person she was in a relationship with. I just won both bets!" Haku explained.

"I see." Hiruzen stated. Meanwhile the ANBU, whose code name was Neko, and whose real name was Yūgao Uzuki actually gave off the vibe of being ticked off at being the subject of a bet like that, despite the fact that no one could see her face. "Young lady, you are no longer on active ANBU duty. From now on your assignment is to be the Sensei to Haku and Naruto, and to support them in as effective a manner as you are able. Do you understand your duties?"

Sighing Yūgao took off her ANBU mask revealing a stunningly beautiful face underneath it, she stated "Yes sir."

"Very well. Naruto, Haku, I am granting the both of you access to the Uzumaki Compound here in Konoha. I am doing this as it is one of the most well defended compounds in the village, and because it is Naruto's birthright. The only other person currently in the village who will have access to it is Yūgao-sensei. Do not abuse this privilege. Here are the directions to the compound." The Hokage handed over a sheet of paper with the directions on it.

"Now I suggest the three of you take some time to get acquainted with one another." Hiruzen said, dismissing the three of them.

On their way to the Uzumaki compound Yūgao spoke up, "This really makes me uncomfortable. For some reason I feel helplessly attracted to you Naruto. Yet I still feel something for Hayate… but that feeling isn't the same as what it was before you walked into the Hokage's office. The real problem is that this conflicts with my morals. You are twelve years old… I am twenty-two. This is just wrong on so many levels I can't even explain it."

"Yeah, I am just going to say that you should probably roll with it." Naruto said simply.

Haku simply nodded in agreement which only caused Yūgao to glare at her "And you missy, how are you okay with this? You are obviously also attracted to him, so why does it seem you don't care that I am too?"

Haku shrugged helplessly and said "As long as you help me make Naru-kun happy, why would I have any reason to be jealous?"

Yūgao found that she couldn't really object to reasoning like that, it was pretty much flawless.

Upon arriving at the Uzumaki compound Yūgao sat down in one of the comfy chairs in the living round and inquired of her new pupils, "Okay, as I have no doubt that you two have every intention of participating in the Chunin Exams next month, what is your plan for getting the required third teammate?"

Haku smirked and said "We want to audition Naruto's charms in Takigakure. See if we can't convince the elusive Jinchuriki of the Nanabi to join our team."

"That… is… horrifyingly ambitious." Yūgao stated.

"Well… according to what I recall from father's bingo book, she is a genin, like us. However she suffers the social stigma of being a Jinchuriki and all that is associated with it." Haku explained.

"And because Takigakure is allied with Konoha, it's not like our visiting the village would be seen as an attack or anything…" Naruto continued.

"Oh no, I agree, us simply visiting the village most certainly wouldn't be seen as an attack. But running off with their trump card in case of an invasion or similar probably WOULD be seen as an attack." Yūgao stated.

"Wait, Jinchuriki are really that important?" Naruto asked.

Yūgao groaned at how uninformed their own… well would he really be classified as a Jinchuriki anymore after what he apparently did to the tailed beast that resided within him? Well regardless, it was rather unfortunate how uninformed about his situation Naruto had been.

"Yes Naruto, Jinchuriki are that important." Yūgao stated.

"THEN WHY ON KAMI'S GREEN EARTH DO THE PEOPLE OF THIS WORLD MAKE THEM FEEL SO DAMN UNWANTED!" Naruto screamed causing both Haku and Yūgao to flinch at his volume.

"Yeah, I haven't really got an answer for that." Yūgao stated.

"Unfortunately neither do I." Haku said.

"Well, we can try your idea guys, but I suggest we clear it with both the village head of Takigakure and the Hokage before we even head there, otherwise we could cause an international incident." Yūgao stated.

"Okay, well that is a plan then." Naruto said.


	3. Hanyou Naruto P3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, and make no claims over it. I am not making money from this or any of my other Fanfiction stories.

 **Author's Notes:** My apologies that this chapter is relatively short. The reason for this is that it is primarily a transitional chapter and as such doesn't really have as much to do with the main plot of the story, it is mainly to allow me to move from one part of the story to another without huge problems.

 **xXx Two Days Later xXx**

Naruto and Haku were sitting together in the plaza of Konoha having lunch.

"So Naru-kun, when are we going to address your forfeit to me regarding our bet about Neko-san?" Haku asked with a sly grin on her face.

Naruto had the dignity to gulp, blush and ask, "Do we really have to?"

"Yes." Haku stated as she licked her lips in anticipation.

"Alright, well don't blame me if something goes wrong." Naruto said as he scooted over so that he was sitting next to Haku, wrapped his arms around her, inhaled, leaned in and kissed her directly on the lips.

Haku melted into his embrace. But her moment of absolute bliss was cut short as she heard a feminine voice exclaim "EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?" from behind her and Naru-kun.

Haku didn't recognize the voice but apparently her Naru-kun did as he backed off from her and looked behind the two of them while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly "Oh, hey there Hinata-chan, how are you today?"

Haku glanced over her shoulder at the girl in question, who had large lavender eyes that lacked any sort of pupil. She was dressed in a tan sweater. But what was really striking about her was the fact that her face was beat red and she appeared to have steam coming from out of her ears.

Smirking Haku leaned over and whispered to Naruto, "You should kiss her too, if you do that I won't need the second forfeit."

Naruto looked between Haku and Hinata for a few moments before sighing in resignation. He stood up and walked over to Hinata who still seemed to be frozen in shock. Just as he reached her she seemed to snap out of her stupor and mumbled "Wh-what ar-are yo-you d-doing Na-naruto-kun?"

Her words gave him enough time to wrap his arms around her causing her blush to become even more prominent. He then brought his lips to hers. The result was not quite what either Haku and Naruto had been expecting. The poor girl's knees buckled as she dropped into a dead faint.

Naruto backed off and looked at Haku saying "Help?"

Sighing Haku stood up and began packing up their picnic while saying "You really are hopeless Naru-kun."

As they were walking back to the Uzumaki compound with their temporary guest they were forced to stop walking as they looked at the Hyūga heiress in mild confusion. In a small burst of red chakra the girls ears had mutated so that they no sat at the very top of her head and were shaped like those of a fox.

"I guess this means she has been added to your collective." Haku said in consternation. Just then she felt a surge of chakra on her head and reached up and groaned "Oh great, I have them too. You realize this complicates things, don't you?"

"Yeah, I am beginning to." Naruto sighed.

 **xXx Hokage Tower xXx  
** **xXx Later that Evening xXx**

"So apparently if we escort a person not explicitly on the invite list, then they can enter the house without any problem." Naruto explained to the frowning face of the Third Hokage.

"I see, now explain to me why you are holding the daughter of Hyūga Hiashi hostage?" the Hokage asked of his surrogate grandson.

"I'm not really… its just that she fears that given what happened earlier this afternoon that the Hyūga elders would demand that Lord Hiashi brand her with that cursed seal of theirs. As such I am providing her sanctuary." Naruto stated.

"What exactly happened that makes her fear being branded?" the Hokage asked resignedly.

"She sprouted fox ears…" Naruto said.

"She what?" the Hokage asked, not quite believing what he just heard.

"You heard me Jiji." Naruto said with a frown.

"Naruto-kun. I am beginning to fear that whatever that ritual did to you it is contagious." the Hokage said with a frown.

"Well duh. Haku-chan and Yūgao-chan also appear to have sprouted fox ears." Naruto said with a sigh of frustration, "The reason they aren't here is that Haku is currently going through the effort of teaching both of them my special transformation technique. Thankfully I had just finished teaching it to Haku yesterday so she is now able to teach it to the both of them. Once that is done I suspect all three ladies will be willing to be seen out in public again. As it is right now they absolutely refuse to be seen like this."

Hiruzen snorted at that statement. Of course they refused to be seen like that. They were teenage girls after all. "Very well Naruto-kun. I will hereby sign the orders signifying that Hinata-chan is from now on under your clan's protection as she fears her life would be in danger should she return to her own. You are dismissed."

After Naruto left Hiruzen frowned as he signed the paperwork. "Hiashi-kun is going to be most displeased by this."

 **xXx The Next Day xXx  
** **xXx Yakiniku Q xXx**

Hinata-chan sat nestled cutely in-between the forms of Yūgao-sensei and Haku-chan. Naruto-kun was sitting opposite of Haku-chan from Hinata. Kurenai-sensei, Kiba-kun, and Shino-kun were sitting on the opposite side of the table from Hinata-chan and the members of Team Neko.

"So Yūgao-san, you want us to do what exactly?" Kurenai asked with a confused blink.

"I want your team to accompany mine on a trip to Takigakure." Yūgao stated with a smirk.

"And why exactly are you going to Takigakure?" Kurenai asked with a frown.

"So Naruto-kun can get into the Nanabi's pants." Haku stated smugly.

This had the net result effect of making both of the boys on Kurenai's team blush. Which was a surprising thing considering that Shino NEVER blushes. Hinata also blushed, much to the irritation of Haku. It looked like Haku had her work cut out for her to break Hinata-chan of her overwhelming shyness.

Kurenai looked at Yūgao with a frown and said "And why do you want my team to accompany you?"

"Well, better that your team starts doing cooperative missions with us, than us outright kidnapping Hinata-chan from you." Yūgao stated.

"What?" Kurenai asked confusedly.

"Simply put Obasan, Hinata-chan is under Uzumaki-clan protection. She is coming with us whether you agree to it or not. So your entire team might as well join us and get some more experience before the Chunin Exams." Naruto stated with a serious edge in his voice.

"I see. Very well then." Kurenai stated.

"Excellent, then that is the plan." Naruto quipped happily, "So we shall see you tomorrow, come prepared for the journey, we leave at ten."

Haku and Yūgao suddenly stood up, and brought Hinata to her feet as well, "Come along dear, we need to get you used to your new responsibilities within Naruto's household."

At this statement Hinata promptly blushed furiously and almost passed out from the rush of blood to her face.

"Well, see ya later Obasan." Naruto chirruped as the four of them departed the bar.

 **xXx Konoha City Gates xXx  
** **xXx Next Morning xXx**

Naruto and his group arrived long before the rest of Kurenai's team. When they finally arrived Kiba looked at the girls in Naruto's group and asked a really blunt and probably suicidal question, "Why are they standing funnily like that? And what is with that grin of yours Dobe?"

This resulted in Kurenai and Shino both promptly smacking Kiba upside the head and Kurenai scolding him by saying "Manners!"

Kiba groaned while rubbing the back of his head and said "Right, shall we get going?"

"Of course." Naruto said happily, just as Haku and Hinata linked arms with him and the group set off at a leisurely pace.

While the younger generation took the lead, Kurenai held Yūgao back and harshly whispered to her, "Are you crazy? Do you have any idea what the Elders and the Civilian Council will do if they find out you are having relations with your student, and that it is Naruto-kun at that?"

"To tell you the truth Kurenai-san, I am not overly concerned about it. It's not like they can really do anything about Shinobi Matters. Yes they will raise a huff, but they cannot dictate my teaching methods to me." Yūgao stated.

"So you are claiming that sexual relations are a teaching method now?" Kurenai asked incredulously.

"In a manner of speaking they are. Naruto is practically a natural for infiltration and subversion missions such as the one we are going on. Teaching him how to use his natural talents in that department is incredibly important to his success in those missions, would you not agree?" Yūgao explained.

"I suppose…" Kurenai hedged still not entirely sure about the matter.


	4. Harem Games P1

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **xXx Harem Games xXx  
xXx Part 1: Prologue xXx**

"Yes! Now this is more like it!" the orange-clad, yellow haired boy declared as he gazed upon his improvements upon the faces of the Hokage chiseled into the side of the mountain. Just as he was about to clear out his supplies and return back down to the village proper, Naruto casually brushed his hand up against the side of the face of the First Hokage.

Almost as soon as he had done so, lines of kanji scrolled out from underneath of Naruto's hand and rapidly expanded outward from the Hokage Monument at a speed almost faster than the eye could see. One line of Kanji even scrolled itself up Naruto's own arm, not that he really noticed it.

Needless to say, Naruto freaked out and gathered his supplies as swiftly as he could and vacated the premises as swiftly as possible, unsure of exactly what had just happened. He was just lucky that it was still fairly early in the morning and that no one really was out at the current time of day.

 **xXx Elsewhere in the Village xXx**

Haruno Sakura suddenly sat bolt upright in her bed as she felt a shiver go down her spine. Unfortunately she didn't really notice the fact that her clock's second hand had suddenly stopped moving the exact instant she had sat up, and still hadn't resumed moving.

That didn't stop her from wondering why it was she suddenly had the intense desire to begin a bout of spring cleaning or to cook, especially when she didn't even LIKE cooking or cleaning.

 **xXx Hyuuga Compound xXx**

Hyuuga Hinata was performing her morning exercise routine and had just begun her striking practice. However, much to her surprise and shock, upon landing the first blow against the striking post her palm blew a hole clean through three foot thick tree trunk, protective padding and all.

"What the…?" Hinata stated in utter confusion.

 **xXx Yamanaka Flower Shop xXx**

Ino walked up to the sink so that she could fill a vase with water, however practically as soon as she touched the tap she felt a little tingle and the next thing she knew the sink exploded as electrified water filled the flower shop.

Now Ino was normally a big girl and wasn't prone to crying… but having an sink explode in your face is a little trying for even the most hardened of individuals… yeah, Ino broke down crying as she couldn't quite understand what had just happened.

 **xXx Konoha Shinobi Academy xXx**

Two hours, a rather thrilling chase through the streets of Konoha by the ANBU, and a shouting match with Iruka-sensei later, and Naruto found himself tied up on the floor of the classroom belonging to the senior class of the Konoha Shinobi Academy.

Up in the arena of seats the eyes of Yamanaka Ino, and Haruno Sakura had begun rolling back into their heads as drool slowly began trickling out of their open mouths. Meanwhile Hyuuga Hinata was fairing only slightly better, but in her case her face, indeed her entire body had flushed scarlet. The predicament of all three of these girls had started the exact instant that Iruka-sensei had deposited the blond loudmouth on the floor and began his lecture, or rather his rant.

Whatever he was saying, neither Ino, or Sakura could focus on it long enough to actually make heads or tails out of whatever he was saying. The brains were both caught in a feedback loop caused by something that to them was a logical fallacy, and thus they couldn't focus on anything else but resolving the conflicting information.

' _Naruto-kun looks so hot today…'_ thought Sakura, before she chided herself ' _What? No he doesn't, how could I possibly even be thinking that. Naruto-baka is nothing but an obnoxious, loud-mouthed idiot who is constantly trying to take attention away from my Sasuke-kun!'_ only for her own thoughts to betray her once again by having her think ' _Sasuke? Who cares about that emo pansy when we can have a real man like Naruto-kun?'_ Sakura's face crumpled as she tried desperately to protest these thoughts that kept intruding on her usual internal monologues. Inner-Sakura didn't appear to be in a helpful mood against whoever this foreign invader happened to be… In fact it was almost like Inner-Sakura had taken an extended leave of absence or something…

For her part Ino's own internal monologue wasn't fairing much better. ' _Now there is a man with power. I bet there isn't a remote possibility he would ever call us something embarrassing 'Biri-Biri' I think I could easily get along with him…'_ the voice in Ino's head stated rather smugly. Ino for her part asked ' _Sasuke? Yeah, he's great isn't he!'_ The voice in her head actually had the audacity to scoff, and it sounded quite ridiculous to hear a voice in her head doing that, ' _What? the emo punk? yeah I don't think so. I got enough of that kind of attitude trying to sort out the relationship dynamics between Accelerator and my clones. I don't need another stellar example of narcissism on steroids.'_ the voice stated causing Ino to blink in confusion, ' _Who the hell is Accelerator, and who could possibly be better than Sasuke?'_

The voice in her head made a mental clucking sound and said ' _Accelerator's an annoyance I used to know, as for the other… Give ya a hint, he's blond and currently tied up.'_

Ino blinked at that statement, ' _Naruto? What? NOOOOOOOOOO! Why do I have to share headspace with someone who is attracted to that nutjob?'_

Meanwhile, despite her very different reaction, Hinata was currently engrossed in her own, starkly different mental conversation. Upon noticing Naruto a quiet voice in her head said ' _He's cute...'_ causing Hinata's cheeks to color. This caused Hinata to get the distinct impression of someone smirking at her ' _Oh! I see! You have a crush on him, don't you?'_

This resulted in Hinata's blush becoming even more pronounced. ' _Oh! This will be ever so much fun! I can't wait to start dressing you up just for him. You are a rather attractive young girl. I doubt even he could resist you if you used ALL of your assets to your advantage.'_

At this point poor Hinata's blush covered 90% of her body; she was that embarrassed at what the voice in her head was suggesting.

Considering the intense and seemingly repetitive mental dialoguing that had consumed the psyches of Sakura and Ino, it was thus probably not very surprising that Hinata was the first to notice that the entirety of the class and the assigned instructor were looking curiously at the three of them.

"Er… y-yes I-Iruka-sensei? I-I A-apologize, I must have d-dozed off." Hinata stated.

"That's okay Hinata-chan. We were just performing a review of the Transformation Jutsu, if you would?" Iruka stated.

Hinata nodded stood up and stated "Henge!" transforming her appearance to resemble that of Naruto-kun, even if it was only an illusion. Upon noticing who she transformed into she became beat red underneath the illusion.

"Very good Hinata-chan." Iruka stated, allowing her to release the Jutsu. He then looked at Sakura and Ino. Walking over to Sakura first then Ino and waving his hand before their faces trying to see if he could get any sort of reaction out of them, which he failed to do he said "I don't know what happened, but they appear to have gone into some form of shock. I don't think we will get anything out of them today."

 **xXx Later that Day xXx  
xXx Hyuuga Compound, Hinata's Room xXx**

"Okay, so who are you, and why are you in my head?" Hinata inquired of the invisible voice.

"Hmm… my name is Diana. As for why I am in your head, I haven't the foggiest idea, but judging from what happened with that tree earlier this morning, I have a rather large suspicion that you somehow gained my abilities as well as having me being able to serve as your new conscience." Diana explained.

"Why does the idea of you serving as my conscience fill me with unprecedented levels of utter terror?" Hinata inquired.

"Oh come now. I am not evil or anything. I was actually one of the good guys where I came from. Though I suppose we did sort of operate outside of the law… strictly speaking. We did it all to make the world a better place." Diana explained.

"Uh huh. I meant why do I get the distinct impression that you are going to try to corrupt the whole Yamato Nadeshiko image I have going on for me here?" Hinata deadpanned.

"Wait… you mean you are purposefully cultivating a specific look?" Diana asked almost hesitantly…

"Yes." Hinata stated exasperatedly.

"I suppose this look involves coming across as a helpless little flower?" Diana inquired to which she got a flat look from Hinata who was conducting this conversation while looking in the mirror. "I assumed as much. Oh well that just will not do. When we are done with your makeover you will present the image of the proper little Glacier Waif that I would be proud to consider my successor."

"Yes… but is the skintight lycra bodysuit that I am getting the impression you want me to be wearing truly necessary to present such an image? It hardly seems practical…" Hinata complained.

"Oh come on, the costume makes the heroine!" Diana declared in a rather loud mental voice, before adding almost as an afterthought, "Plus it isn't like you don't already have the body to pull off such an outfit." causing Hinata to blush crimson.

 **xXx Two Hours Later xXx  
xXx Haruno Residence xXx**

"What on earth came over me?" Sakura griped as she looked at the bags upon bags of newly purchased clothing. It wasn't like she couldn't afford such clothing, her parents gave her quite the considerable allowance. The problem was the outfits that she had ended up buying and felt a rather nagging desire to dress in, under any and all circumstances, that she just couldn't really suppress for some reason.

These outfits were all rather frilly examples of French Maid Uniforms done in the Gothic Lolita style. She just could not comprehend where these desires to dress and behave… huh… like a maid… were coming from.

To make matters worse she had begun having internal arguments with herself over the pro's and con's regarding whether she should date Naruto or Sasuke. She felt like she was losing her mind. It didn't help matters that her brain nearly completely shut itself down if she even caught a glimpse of Naruto.

She didn't really know what she would do if she ended up on the same Ninja Team as Naruto.

Sighing to herself, and not really paying attention to what she was doing Sakura changed into one of her new Maid Uniforms almost as if on autopilot and set about cleaning her room for some cathartic relaxation.

 **xXx Elsewhere xXx**

Ino growled in frustration as she picked up a flat pebble, pulled back her arm before hurling it towards the pond… only to fall flat on her ass in shock as a sonic boom emanated from where the pebble had just been as it cleaved a massive shockwave through the water due to the velocity at which it was traveling.

"What on Kami's green Earth?" Ino stated in shock.

"Ah, seems you might have accidentally discovered the move that gave me my most famous epithet." the voice in Ino's head declared in a superior manner, "Allow me to formally introduce myself, I am the Third Strongest Esper from Academy City, known by the epithet of 'Railgun' due to my signature attack, Misaka Mikoto… Prime…" adding the last word on almost as a grumble.

"Huh?" Ino said in confusion, "Where did that attack even come from? It didn't use chakra, that much was for certain."

"No, it is generated by you manipulating your AIM Diffusion Field. I can only suspect that when my consciousness joined with yours you developed the same peculiarities in your AIM Diffusion Field that I have within mine that allows you to manipulate electricity in more or less the same way that I do. Oh, and be careful around bodies of water, pipes or sinks else what happened this morning repeat itself."

"So I can manipulate electricity?" Ino asked cautiously.

"Manipulate is such a pedestrian term for what you are likely now capable of… you might as well get used to thinking of yourself as the Elemental Nations' new Goddess of Lightning. Afterall, that was what I essentially had to do back home… well at least I would have if it weren't for the annoying ability of a friend of mine to negate each and every one of my abilities just by intercepting it with his hand… seriously annoying bugger." Mikoto griped.

"Ok… and what was that 'prime' comment?" Ino asked.

"Oh, back in my original world I was cloned about 200,000 times with only about 20,000 of them active at any one time at most, in an effort to try to create some new pinnacle of Esper-kind. Whole plan kind of backfired on the people behind it when the clones went rogue, and the person they were using the clones to amp up the abilities of took a liking to the head clone due to her solving some sort of serious malfunction in his abilities and declaring the clones as a whole to be on his 'no kill' list." Mikoto explained.

"Oh…" Ino stated confusedly as she tried to figure out just how advanced a Jutsu these clones happened to be…

 **xXx The Next Day xXx  
xXx Konoha Academy, Senior Class xXx**

Sakura entered the classroom, and almost instantly all background chatter screeched to a rapid halt as everyone took in the outfit that she was wearing. Almost as one the vast majority of the students began laughing uproariously. This caused Sakura's face to bloom in an embarrassed blush as she drooped her head and looked for a seat thinking to herself ' _I was afraid of this, why did I wear such an outfit to school?'_

Of course a voice in the back of her head muttered out the statement ' _Unforgivable!'_ Although Sakura didn't seem to notice it.

Just then Hinata entered the room, and heads again turned at her appearance. Unlike Sakura this was because Hinata and Diana had seemingly come to a compromise in regards to Hinata's attire over the course of the previous night.

Instead of Hinata's typical long sleeved over-sized concealing jacket, she was now dressed in an outfit similar to the type that was normally seen on the Yamanaka Heiress. Short-sleeved shirt that left her midriff exposed, though that had been covered by bandage style tape. Combat Shorts that were really nothing more than spandex.

The thing many of the students immediately noticed was the Hyuuga Heiress' rather noticeable bust-size, despite only being twelve years old she appeared to at least be a B-cup.

Unnoticed by all the students, Diana was wearing a mental smirk at the thought of just how rapidly she suspected that those B-cups were going to develop into a rather respectable set of E-cups considering whose blessing this girl now possessed.

It was only a few moments afterward that Yamanaka Ino entered the room, took one look at what Hinata and Sakura were wearing before grinning to herself and mentally declaring to Mikoto ' _Looks like I am the only one with a mental backseat driver that doesn't desire a change in my wardrobe!'_

Mikoto sent a mental shrug and said ' _Well, too be fair, I was never particularly into the whole accessorizing with my powers thing that some people seem bound and determined to try to pull off. Always seemed rather ridiculous to me. Not to mention horribly impractical. About the worst you can expect from me in that regard are comments about how tacky someone's outfit may or may not look.'_

' _A girl after my own heart.'_ Ino stated happily.

Unbeknownst to either Mikoto or Ino a shudder of cosmic proportions went through the world as Mikoto's declaration invoked the will of the universe in summoning forth a being with with what was arguably the worst fashion sense in the entire combined multiverses… not that this being really cared what other people thought of it's fashion sense thanks to its own sheer arrogance.

 **xXx Elsewhere in Konoha xXx**

Tenten had been relaxing and enjoying a nice day at the Hotsprings when suddenly she felt a chill go down her spine. Then she heard a mildly bemused voice in the back of her head state, "Well this is certainly different. Aren't Servants usually supposed to have their own unique bodies separate from their Masters?"

"What? Who's there?" Tenten asked nervously, completely bewildered at hearing voices, when she was fairly confident she was the only one in the Hotsprings at the moment.

"Hmm… yes… this is certainly most peculiar. As near as I can tell, I WAS King Gilgamesh of Sumeria. However something seems to have caused a rather large number of errors in my summoning to this world. First and foremost is the fact that I am distinctly identifying my gender as female, despite the fact that I know for a fact that the historical Gilgamesh was a male. The other most significant error that seems to be presenting itself is that instead of manifesting in a physical Servant Container as per usual, I seem to have merged with you, granting you complete access to each and every one of my abilities…" the now identified female Gilgamesh stated before pausing.

"Which if this is really true… hold out your hand if you would please." she stated.

Cautiously Tenten did as instructed, and almost instantaneously a rather large and ornate looking key appeared in upturned floating just above the palm of her hand, materializing from seemingly out of thin air.

'"What the hell is this?" Tenten asked.

"That, simply put, is the Key of the King's Law, Bab-Ilu. That key will fully attune you to my infinite treasury, allowing you to summon its contents at will. The only time you will ever need to utilize the key to summon something from within the treasury, is in the instance of you needing to withdraw an item that has been placed under the highest level of security measures within the vault, as the item in question, if not locked down within the confines of a temporally locked quantum singularity, has the potential to erase all of existence if left unchecked."

"So, how do I work this thing?" Tenten asked apprehensively.

"Simply place it in the air in front of you vertically and turn it until the parts around the grip begin rotating. They will then start to glow, followed by settling. Once this happens a energy like portal will momentarily appear in front of you, signifying that the connection has been established. To summon the object from the high security vault, simply summon the key and repeat the process. But do not summon that object unless the situation you find yourself in is most dire…" Gilgako… yeah that fit… paused momentarily before chuckling and saying "Or you feel like lording over your enemies complete and utter lack of having even a remote chance against you from the very start by completely curbstomping them."

"Er… okay…" Tenten stated as she stood up, revealing her developing body to the world, she had a nice pair of C-Cup breasts, despite the fact that she was only thirteen years of age. She placed the key as she was directed and twisted it appropriately. The air in front of her shimmered allowing her to know that the key had accepted her authority over the Gate of Babylon. Then the key faded from existence.

Feeling that her bath had now been ruined Tenten left the hotsprings and returned to the changing room to put on her training clothes. Upon seeing what she was about to put on Gilgako chided "Oh no, that just will not do…" and just as suddenly as the key had appeared a shimmering light appeared behind her and from within it a rather curvaceous set of golden colored armor manifested itself in front of Tenten. "This is much more appropriate for the new Ruler of this world."

"You… expect me to wear that?" Tenten inquired, looking appraisingly at the rather revealing outfit in front of her. It was a stereotypical set of female fantasy armor, complete with cleavage window, nothing to cover the legs other than knee-high boots and a rather long crimson red loincloth, and the entire thing appeared to be made out of solid gold.

"Yeah, why what's wrong with it?" Gilgako inquired.

"Oh, there is absolutely nothing wrong with it…" Tenten said hurriedly, "I am just surprised you have a suit of armor designed for a female's body, seeing as how you said you used to be male, didn't you?"

"Oh, yeah I did say that. However I think you will soon discover that my treasury contains within it just about everything you could possibly imagine as existing. If mankind has dreamt it up, odds are it exists within my Treasury. Oh, and from what I can tell from in here, the treasury will essentially act like a turbo charged version of your usual fighting style." Gilgako explained.

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked.

"Simply that you can telepathically summon any number of objects from within the treasury and have them attack any target you want them to, without needing to physically interact with them." Gilgako said smugly, before adding "And the power of some of these weapons is equivalent to… hmm… your Sensei's full Hachimon Release."

"That is… a rather remarkable amount of power." Tenten mused.

 **xXx Konoha Academy xXx  
xXx Same Time xXx**

Naruto had just arrived at class and looked at the assembled students, ' _What is Sakura-chan wearing? Whatever it is, it looks really good on her.'_

He then glanced over and noticed what Hinata was wearing ' _She looks good as well. I don't think I have ever seen her in such revealing clothes before.'_

With those thoughts in mind Naruto sat down and waited for class to begin.

A short time later Mizuki-sensei and Iruka-sensei entered the room as Iruka stepped forward and said "Okay class, today we will be holding the graduation exam. When your name is called, please step into the next room where you will be given the exam… Let's see, we will start with…" and the list of students began. Since Uzumaki was near the end of the list Naruto had a long while to wait.


	5. Harem Games P2

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **xXx Harem Games xXx  
xXx Part 2: Of Bells and Harems xXx**

Naruto entered the exam room and sat down at the desk provided for him. Mizuki-sensei handed him the sheet of paper that held upon it the written exam that he was expected to answer. Upon being told to begin he flipped the exam over and began reading the questions.

' _Oh crap. I don't know the answers to any of these questions.'_ Naruto complained to himself mentally.

Much to Naruto's surprise and shock a feminine voice sounded in his mind saying ' _Relax Naru-kun, I can help you if you allow me to.'_

' _Who are you?'_ Naruto asked suspiciously.

' _My name is Yasaka. I am the Nine-Tailed Fox, and I reside within you.'_ Yasaka stated calmly.

' _WHAT?'_ Naruto asked in near panic.

' _Calm down Naru-kun. I mean you no harm. Nor do I mean the village any harm either. The attack twelve years back was not my fault. I was being controlled against my will at the time by a renegade member of the Uchiha Clan. I promise that I will do everything in my power not to allow that to happen again. In the meantime, allow me to assist you in passing your graduation exam?'_ Yasaka said in a soothing mental tone of voice.

' _Yeah… okay.'_ Naruto agreed and allowed Yasaka to help him answer the examination questions.

Once they were done Naruto handed the paper to Mizuki-sensei, who glanced at it and grimaced at the fact that Naruto had seemingly answered all of the questions correctly.

"Okay Naruto-kun, all that is left is the practical portion of the exam. Please demonstrate the performance of the cloning technique." Iruka-sensei said to him.

In his mind Naruto heard Yasaka scoff and say ' _Who does he think he is kidding? Between the Uzumaki's historically massive Chakra Reserves, and my own practically infinite Chakra Reserves there is just no way you could generate a clone… unless…'_

' _Unless what Yasa-chan?'_ Naruto inquired getting a purr of pleasure from Yasaka at the nickname.

' _Naru-kun, form the Tiger Hand Sign and call out Kage Bunshin no Jutsu while pumping your chakra into the Justsu.'_ Yasaka stated.

Naruto formed the requested hand sign and declared "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" doing as asked in terms of his Chakra.

Much to the surprise of both Naruto and his two instructors the room became absolutely flooded with duplicates of the orange clothed ninja. Not just that, but these were fully physical duplicates instead of the usual illusionary ones.

' _hmm… obviously we need to work on controlling the amount of Chakra you place in a Jutsu. I think you might have overdone the job just a teensy bit.'_ Yasaka stated.

' _Gee, ya think?'_ Naruto griped from where he sat underneath about fifty duplicates of himself.

"Naruto-kun, if you can hear me through this mess… please dismiss the clones. You pass…" Iruka griped.

And Naruto did just that, accepting his headband with a big goofy grin upon his face.

 **xXx The Next Day xXx  
xXx Konoha Academy xXx**

"Team Seven will be Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto grinned at the thought of being on the same team as his crush. Sakura however yelled out "NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Whether this was from the fact that she had been placed on a team with Sasuke… or because it was a team with Naruto, no-one was quite certain. Sasuke for his part seemed largely indifferent to the matter.

And so team assignments continued. Ino-chan ended up on the infamous Ino-Shika-Cho team. And Hinata-chan ended up on a team with Shino and Kiba. Kiba seemed to be leering at Hinata-chan for some reason…

After the teams were finished being announced Iruka said "Your new Sensei's will be arriving after lunch. Until then you have a free period."

Naruto promptly turned to Sakura and said "Sakura-chan, how about we eat lunch together to get to know each other better…"

This apparently was the wrong… or perhaps right… thing to say to Sakura as she blushed a deep crimson color as her eyes rolled up in her head and she fainted dead away.

"Huh… was it something I said?" Naruto asked no one in particular before shrugging and pulling out his packed lunch.

Several hours later, all of the Sensei's for all of the other teams had long since come and collected their teams, and still Team Seven waited for their instructor.

Getting a bit bored Naruto went up to the chalkboard and grabbed an eraser. He then went to the sliding door and began propping the eraser up in the crack of the door, all the while cackling in glee at the brilliance of his prank.

Once that was set up he returned to his seat.

Several minutes later the door slowly opened as their new instructor stuck his head in through the door. Sakura who hadn't noticed what Naruto had done until just now gasped in shock and dismay. Only for the eraser to stop mid-fall.

"What?" Sakura asked herself, before looking around the room. Naruto had his hand up pointing at the instructor in preparation to laugh, but wasn't moving any further from that position. Sasuke too wasn't moving. Neither was their instructor for that matter.

Confused all to hell, Sakura quickly ran up and grabbed the eraser from above their Instructor's head, returned it to the Chalkboard, before returning to her seat.

As soon as she sat down it seemed as if time restarted itself. ' _What on earth just happened?'_

Naruto frowned, ' _The hell?'_ he wondered to himself.

Meanwhile Yasaka hummed ' _That is interesting. I didn't even sense anything happening or moving to prevent the eraser from falling. Whatever happened here, it is beyond my abilities to detect, which is problematic to say the least.'_

Meanwhile their new instructor, Hatake Kakashi, frowned internally, ' _Huh. I could have sworn I was going to get hit in the head with that eraser I saw in the door. Someone on this team is tricksy. I will need to keep on my guard.'_

"My first impression… is that I am unimpressed." Kakashi stated smugly, despite the fact that he really was actually quite impressed. "Meet on the roof of the academy in ten minutes." and with that he left the students to their business.

 **xXx Ten Minutes Later xXx  
xXx Roof of the Academy xXx**

Kakashi surveyed his new students. Sakura was blushing rather heavily. Naruto was smiling happily, if idiotically. And Sasuke was brooding… darkly.

"All right, why don't you all introduce yourselves. Names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, goals. You first pinkie." Kakashi stated.

"I'm Haruno Sakura… my likes…" at this point Sakura blushed while shooting furtive glances at… surprisingly BOTH Sasuke and Naruto. "My dislikes… well… I dislike cleaning and cooking."

In Naruto's mind Yasaka snorted thinking to herself ' _Yet she dresses herself as a maid. That is sort of ironic.'_

"My hobbies are…" she paused here, blushing and again shot furtive glances at BOTH Naruto and Sasuke. "And my goals are…" more blushing and furtive glances at Naruto and Sasuke.

Kakashi frowned thinking ' _That is certainly going to complicate the team relationship dynamics. I wonder if she even realizes she is crushing on two entirely different boys?'_

"Okay, Blondie your turn."

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, ya know! My likes are Ichiraku's Ramen, and Instant Ramen. My dislikes are the three minutes you have to wait as the water for the Ramen heats up. My hobbie is Pranking the village. And my goal is to become Hokage, ya know!" Naruto exclaimed.

' _Wow, talk about family resemblances…'_ Yasaka stated.

' _Huh? What do you mean?'_ Naruto inquired.

' _You have the exact same verbal tick and life goal as your mother, Naru-kun.'_ Yasaka stated.

' _Oh…'_ Naruto thought.

"Okay, that just leaves you Ducky." Kakashi stated smoothly.

Sasuke blinked at how Kakashi had addressed him, he quickly realized the thematic naming that Kakashi had been using and immediately realized that this name was some sort of reference to the appearance of his hair. But for the life of him he couldn't figure out what it meant.

Meanwhile inside of Sakura's head a quiet voice chuckled and said ' _It does look remarkably like a duck…'_

Meanwhile Yasaka laughed saying ' _My, that was horribly rude of your Sensei.'_

' _Huh? What do you mean?'_ Naruto asked.

' _Your Sensei was implying that your teammates hair looks like a Duck's ass.'_ Yasaka explained.

Naruto scrutinized Sasuke a moment before chuckling and mentally commenting, ' _who'd have thunk it… it does look like a duck's ass.'_

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like much of anything, and I dislike anything that holds me back. I don't really have any hobbies. And what I have isn't really a goal, as I will make it a reality. I will kill a certain somebody." Sasuke stated quite plainly.

' _Well that certainly is ominous.'_ Yasaka quipped.

"Riight. Well now that we know each other…" Kakashi began only for Naruto to interrupt him…

"Wait, you didn't introduce yourself yet, ya know!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh! right, sorry about that. My name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes? I like lots of things. My dislikes? I don't really dislike anything. My hobbies? I don't feel like telling you that. As for my goals? I haven't really thought about it." Kakashi explained causing two of his three students to face-fault.

' _Well that was useless…'_ a voice in Sakura's head said quietly to which Sakura nodded in agreement.

' _What a load of…'_ Yasaka complained.

' _Could he have been any less informative?'_ Naruto inquired.

' _Well… he could have given us his ANBU Codename instead of his real name…'_ Yasaka stated.

"Well then, I want you all to arrive at the Third Training Ground at 0800 hours tomorrow morning. We will be performing our first mission together at that time." Kakashi explained.

"What sort of mission will it be?" Naruto asked.

This caused Kakashi to start giggling in a malicious manner, when the three students gave him an odd look he said "I'm sorry, it's just that if I told you, then you wouldn't want to show up tomorrow."

"Tell us anyway." Sasuke stated deadpan.

"Oh very well then. We will be performing a survival exercise. This test is the true test to determine whether you are worthy of being Genin. I suggest you don't eat breakfast tomorrow, or you'll puke." And with that Kakashi Shunshined away from his students.

' _You will be disregarding that last suggestion from your Sensei if you know what is good for you Naru-kun.'_ Yasaka stated with a bit of sass to her tone.

"Well I don't know about you two, but I fully intend to eat a filling breakfast tomorrow morning." Naruto stated as he stood up and began the journey back to his apartment.

' _Naruto-kun makes a really good point. I should eat some breakfast tomorrow.'_ a voice in Sakura's head said, causing the girl to nod in agreement as she too stood and began the journey back to her home.

Sasuke just grunted stood up and made his way to his home with little comment.

 **xXx Third Training Ground xXx  
xXx Next Morning xXx**

Sasuke was of course the first to have arrived at the training ground by virtue of the fact that he at least listened to their Sensei's orders and did NOT eat breakfast that morning. As such he had to wait for a half an hour before Sakura showed up, and still Naruto hadn't showed up.

Much to Sasuke's displeasure, Sakura showed up wearing that ridiculously frilly maid's outfit. However she appeared to have three different weapons pouches strapped onto her person. One on each hip, and another strapped to the small of her back. What she needed that many weapons pouches for Sasuke had not a clue.

Another two hours passed and both Sasuke and Sakura were getting irritated that Naruto had yet to show up when finally they caught sight of the Orange Demon of Konoha. He was surprisingly walking up to the training ground having a jovial conversation with none other than their new Sensei.

"Okay folks, now that we are all here, this is how things are going to work. The objective of the exercise is to obtain these bells from me. Anyone who does not get a bell will be sent back to the Academy…" Kakashi stated.

"Um… Sensei-san, there are only two bells…" Naruto stated.

"Right, which means that no matter what happens, one of you will be being sent back to the Academy. You may use any means necessary to get the bells. If you do not come at me with the intent to kill, then you will not be successful. You have two hours to get these bells…" Kakashi said placing a large alarm clock on the top of one of three large wooden pegs in the ground. He then turned to his students and said "Oh and one more thing. Whoever doesn't get a bell by the time the timer goes off, will have to go without lunch. You may begin." Kakashi tapped the clock to begin the timer.

Almost as one, both Naruto and Sasuke jumped into the air and sped off into opposite directions. Sakura however just stood there calmly looking at their Sensei like he was an insect underneath a magnifying glass.

"Er… are you okay Sakura-san?" Kakashi asked.

All at once Sakura smirked, reached into the pouch on her back pulling out half a dozen kunai and tossed them towards Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed… then he had to blink in horror as the half dozen kunai suddenly and for no obvious reason seemed to multiply into over one hundred Kunai coming at him from a variety of different directions. Instinctively Kakashi activated a Kawarimi technique, replacing himself with a nearby log.

*Jingle*

Kakashi blinked, looked down to his waist where the bells were supposed to be, and to his horror discovered that he was down one bell. Glancing up to where Sakura was standing, and seemingly not even moved a step that he could determine, noticed that she was dangling one of the bells by its cord from her hand.

' _When did she…'_ Kakashi questioned.

Meanwhile up in a random tree, Yasaka stated ' _Okay Naruto, now I am going to feed you the imagery that I want you to project into the Henge that your Shadow Clones will be performing. So I want you to activate the Tajuu Kage Bunshin, and then immediately have all of your Clones use the Henge using the images I feed you, okay?'_

' _Yep, sounds good!'_ Naruto stated.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto declared. Suddenly the training ground was filled with thousands of exact duplicates of Naruto, and they all declared "Henge!" simultaneously.

Kakashi's eyes bugged out because all around him the Orange Demon's clones transformed themselves into exact duplicates of the various heroines from the first few volumes of the famed Icha Icha series. And they were all in various states of undress. Despite the mask that he was wearing, Kakashi had a monumental nosebleed that knocked him unconscious, just in time for one of the Naruto clones to walk up to him and take one of the bells, "Thank you, Sensei!"

As soon as the clone had returned the bell to Naruto and he had dispelled the other clones Sasuke came storming out of his hiding place declaring "WHAT THE FUCK NARUTO-DOBE!"

Just as he was about to put his foot further into his mouth a kunai appeared in the ground just in front of him, "Watch the attitude, Sasuke-kun." Sakura declared.

"Hey, just because you were too slow to get into gear it isn't my fault." Naruto said testily, "And anyways, the whole sending one of us back to the academy thing… it was a bluff. He doesn't have nearly a high enough clearance to send the last Uchiha, or the son of the Fourth Hokage, OR the daughter of the Chairwoman of the Civilian Council back to the Academy."

"Wait… son of the Fourth Hokage?" Sakura asked.

"Oh come on, you can't tell me you don't see the family resemblance?" Naruto asked.

Sakura blinked, now that he mentioned it… Naruto did bear a striking resemblance to the Fourth Hokage.

Kakashi groaned and said, "Why do I feel like I got ran over by an Elephant Stampede?"

*Jingle* *Jingle*

Frowning Kakashi looked down to where he had tied the bells to notice they were no longer tied to his belt. He then looked up and noticed that there was a bell each in Sakura and Naruto's hands. "Oh bugger. I'm never going to hear the end of this…"

"Congratulations, you all apparently pass…" Kakashi stated.

"See, told ya so." Naruto shot a smug look at Sasuke.

"Right, so we will meet here tomorrow to begin our first official mission for the village. Until then you are all dismissed. See you later." Kakashi stated as he left.

Sakura quickly went around gathering her Kunai, and then left as well.

"Look, no hard feelings, right Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke grunted and started walking off. Naruto just sighed in resignation as he too left to head home.

 **xXx Fourteenth Training Ground xXx  
xXx Same Time xXx**

Kiba swaggered up to Hinata at the end of their first training session and slapped her on the rear end "Hey sweet cheeks, what say you and I go on a date?"

Hinata's face became incredibly red, but not because she was embarrassed, rather it was because she was infuriated that this mangy mutt would try hitting on her. Grabbing the offending arm and twisting it away from her she hurled Kiba with enough force that he promptly crashed through three massive trees. It was fortunate for the mutt that his clan was particularly well known for their hard heads.

"Don't EVER touch me or talk to me in such a manner again, or it will be the last thing you do. Am I understood, Kiba-san?" Hinata declared.

Kiba could only whimper in agreement.

And with that Hinata stormed off.


End file.
